elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Flames of Aethis
Introduction Okay...Basically, I've been messing about on the trainer with some of the unreleased cards (Yes! I know, it's not helpful now, but it might be soon.) In the hope that I'd find some form of decent setup, well, I think I've done it in the form of Fire & Aether. Before I continue though, I have to say that this deck Will require 6 upgrades atleast for it to work, so honestly, unless you have enough money to upgrade 6 Ash Eaters or already have 6 Brimstone Eaters, then don't try this deck. (Of Course you could give it a whirl on the trainer if you wanted to - www.elementsthegame.com/trainer.html ) Cards Right, now that I've got that boring intro over and done with, the cards in the deck are as follows... Mark Of Fire 12 Aether Pillars 6 Fractal (Unreleased Aether Card) 6 Brimstone Eater (Again: Has ''to be upgraded or the deck just doesn't work) 6 Phoenix (Unreleased Fire Card) Well, thats it for that...Hope you weren't expecting too many cards, cause if you were I'm afraid you'll just have to be dissapointed xP Edit: If you're finding that you're not drawing enough Pillars or too many phoenix', then you can replace two Phoenix' for two more pillars, I find this can speed it up slightly. Tactics I think it'll be alot easier if I just give a list of priorities and methods than explaining it, hopefully it'll save alot of time and misunderstanding aswell... 1. Play all pillars 2. Play 1 Brimstone Eater as soon as possible (If playing against an opponent that has already got enough quantum to take out your creature, wait until you can play a Fractal on it the same turn as you summon it.) 3. Use Fractal on your Brimstone Eater. 4. Summon more Brimstone Eaters (As soon as you start putting them on the field you'll start gaining fire quanta to play more) '''Note: Always leave one Brimstone Eater in your hand incase you get RoF'd or destroyed by creature control.' 5. Once you have atleast 7 Brimstone Eaters on the field, start bringing out any Phoenix' you have in your hand. 6. Keep using Fractal on your Brimestones until you have atleast 10 - 14 on the field. 7. You can now start using any remaining Fractals on your Phoenix', and summon them as you can until you eventually just beat down the opponents health to cinders (See what I did there? xP Sorry, couldn't resist xD) So yeah, thats basically it, it's just another rush deck only using a smaller amount of cards than usual, feel free to try it out on the trainer until the cards come out in-game, and I welcome any constructive criticism or comments you may have, whether its ideas for improvement or just general help. Thanks in advance, RagingHybrid x Final Note: As I'm having to use the trainer, I havn't been able to test it out in PvP, but it works Really well for lvl 3s and Reasonably well in level 5. I havent had the chance to test it in T50 or Lvl 6 yet, so if anyone gets round to it soon, then feel free to comment on how it went. Comments Experimented with deck exactly as laid out, against the level 3s and 5s. Level 3s are easy, although there were few masteries. Against the level 5s however, the lack of creature control and the neglect of item destroying cards leaves this deck vulnerable after turn 3. The hybrids have too much health to rush and multiple times my game was lost due to otys and poison/rain of fires. -Plymmy